fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Daiki Draconus
lKAntkUh8SI }} Daiki Draconus (大貴 ヅラコーナス, Durakoonasu Daiki) more commonly known worldwide as The Dragon Reaper (ドラゴン死神, Shinigami no Doragon)... Appearance "Tall but not huge, toned but not too muscular, sexy but not gorgeous. From rags to riches, Daiki is connoisseur of fashion and apparel." The sexy beast is a man who is labeled throughout the Globe as a sexy beast. Most women adore his height as he towers over most, measuring a about six feet four inches. Initially being a bulky muscular juvenile, he has slimmed down and chosen a more slender physical appearance. Not skinny but not ripped Daiki is borderline two hundred pounds. Daiki is caucasian, whose skin tone has even been compared to snow itself. He possesses straight short blonde hair but his facial hair is very dark brown borderline black even. Being of unique descent Daiki does not age at the same rate as humans. Over four hundred years of age, Daiki looks like as if he were in his early twenties. As a child and pre-teen Daiki appeared very different than he does today. Training with his father, Ra, he focused on building up his physical attributes which in turn led to his muscular build. Despite having a child's face, his body could have been compared to a martial artist. Not going through puperty yet he was still relatively short. His fashion sense even present at this point in his life. He was often shown wearing an basic, clean white button-down shirt and a black sleeveless vest on top with a loosely worn black tie. He'd hold his sword in a scabbard the was strapped onto his back, in order to quickly withdraw it when needed for combat. He'd even wear big black boots in order to complete his snazzy outfit. He'd maintain this appearance until the deaths of Team Dante. After the death of both of his parents, his signature blade would break and would not be fixed and remodeled until about a century later. Daiki had already started developing the Dragon Mode Seal at this point. After the Deaths of Team Dante, Daiki's appearance would change greatly, shaping his general appearance today. His physical outlook changed from a muscular young child to a tall slender teenager. His fighting styles would change along with his appearance becoming more of a defense and counter fighter versus his previous strike first offensive mentality in the past. Daiki describes this as the dark times for all periods of his life including his apparel. Instead of wearing his snazzy fancy dress clothes, he appeared as if he were a peasant. Similar to his new partner Hachiman, he wore robes. These robes were white, along with a blue sash the hung from his left shoulder and cover most of his waist. He'd wear black boots that would make his old boots look like sandals. At this point his sword would already be fixed and remodelled. His scabbard would shift from his back to his waist, which he believes is more accessible. After the sealment of Hachiman, Daiki would join the Draconus Family and the Legal Guild Fox Tail. But because of his label of being the Dragon Reaper, an international criminal, he'd live under an alias and changed his appearance once again. While his height and body mass did not really change, he changed other things greatly. Daiki would fake a scar over his left eye, believing that if he has a scar then people would less likely question who he was. Despite this he also made his hair a little more wavy. Daiki would once again embrace his extravagant attire. He'd wear a long black jacket with a buckle on the left sleeve.Along with a blue shirt and vest, plus a cravat, and a simple belt holding a pair of light-blue pants with signature black boots. Something new was his the hat. It was a large black top hat with a pair of blue goggles wrapped around it. This was the centered piece of his outfit, having people stare at his hat instead himself. From this point on Daiki would stop carrying his sword around and simply bring it about using re-quip. After the re-emerging of Hachiman, Daiki would once again call upon his dark side. He'd join his old sinister partner as the Reaper Duo would reemerge. This would be his last physical change. Daiki would hit one last growth spurt, going from six feet to six feet five inches. He' lose all the adolescent fat over his body, giving him a more leaner outlook. In order to appear older, he grew out a little goatee and mustache. His long blonde hair covers his right eye. Daiki still maintains his snazzy appearance even today. Daiki almost always wears a black, double-breasted suit with a loose black tie and a long-sleeved, button down shirt of either black, white. or yellow color. Shockingly he'd give up his large black boots for a more classy black dress shoes. Daiki no longer carries his blade at all, and only calls upon when he is required to transform in battle. Instead he carries his signature Cigarettes that supply him with a unlimited source of blaze to allow him to continous fight. Daiki has three blatantly obvious characteristics. The first is his snazzy attire. Unlike most who have crazy scars or weird colored hair, Daiki most well-known characteristic is his custom made variation of suits and outfits. He takes great pride in his apparel often claiming that he is a fashion connoisseur. He believes that if he were not in the Magical Arts business he would've prefered to work in a shop with dozens of women creating new clothing. His second most noticeable trait is his blonde hair. While it is not very unique, Daiki has been labeled by his yellow hair. Some of his opponents have even called him the "Blondie", "Yellow-Haired Demon" or even "The Yellow Dragon". While he does not agree with these claims he has no actual problem with people labeling him in such a way. Finally, hsi third most noticeable trait are his extremely long legs. After mastering hand to hand combat, Daiki would specialize is kicking. His long legs allow him to travel at great speeds and make his kicks way more effective. Personality "I didn't chose to be this way. It's just something that came naturally. Women to me are like drugs to druggies, I can't get enough." Even at a young age, Daiki was into woman - not girls but fully matured human females. He has earned himself various titles such as pervert, womanizer, seducer. But not all titles he has proclaimed are of bad reputation. He has acquired the name, "Romeo" for his charm and attractive appearance. His lustful, perverted, sexual personality can be divided into three parts, The Perverted, The Romantic, and The Player. These three traits make up his Lustful persona. Even amongst men such as his former Guild Master and relative, August Draconus, Daiki is even more perverted. If it were not for his title of Dragon Reaper, Daiki would be recognized as a Lover and not a Fighter. Daiki the Pervert. It is probably his most probably dominant trait. His unordinary interest in women has lead is fueled by their appearance and body shape. Since he was a child, Daiki had to restrain himself from touching women. Prior to her death, Daiki's mother continuously tried to enforce the wrongness of his perviness but it never stuck. After the death of his parents, Daiki's perviness would be allowed to roam free. He'd use his age as a tool. Women would claim that he is pure, and had no idea of what he was doing. He'd use this to his advantage. Always trying to cuddle, hug, even kiss these ignorant women; Daiki got almost the same amount of action as he gets today. Similar to a disease, as time went on, his perviness got worst. Now capable of seduction, he uses his sexy appearance and romantic skills in order to have intercourse with various women. Unlike other pervs, who sometimes feel remorse for their desires, Daiki does not. He would never regret having or imagining sex with any women. But like his taste in clothing Daiki follows a trend in women. Daiki the Romantic. As a child he was able to use his age as an excuse to get close to women. But father time has never lost. As he grew old the technique would no longer work. For centuries, Daiki had developed a new technique known as the art of seduction. This eight step plan strategy is almost 99% guaranteed success. Daiki has been using it throughout the ages and on various different women. Step one: Haunt her periphery: Daiki indirectly introduces himself never revealing his true intention nor large amount of information. Step two: Make like Oprah and enter her spirit: Daiki allows his target to believe she is under control in order to lower her defenses. Step three: Create a sub text: Daiki begins to plant the idea through indirect messages. Step four: Become a man of mystery: Daiki conceals his trust persona, becomes a closed book in which women find interesting. Step five: Fire her desire: The most important step which varies between women, Daiki must be the man his target wants him to be. Step six: Be unpredictable: Contradicting the previous step, Daiki demonstrates something his target would never expect, something positive. Step seven: Intrigue her: Daiki must catch her off guard one last time by either giving her a gift or something very unique. Step 8: Make your move: Daiki completes his mission. Following these exact steps Daiki can be any man his target needs to be, the ultimate Romantic. Daiki the Womanizer. As stated above, Daiki is a master romantic, the king of seduction. Using this strategy he is able to seduce large amounts of women. Because of this, many recognize Daiki as a womanizer or in a more basic term, a player. This means he will possess countless relations within a short period of time or even at the same moment. This obviously leads to great conflict. On average, the amount of time he "dates" a single women is about one day and a half. He despises the term date because it isn't what he does. Sekhmet states that Daiki has little to no respect for women, believing they are like food or other expendable resources. Most women can't stand him after they finish their time with him. There are a handful of women that he believes are exceptional, but these are extremely rare cases. History Magic and Abilities Draconic Physique *'Monstrous Strength': *'Incredible Durability and Endurance': *'Supernatural Speed': *'Extraordinary Reflexes': *'Increased Sensory Perception': **'Sight': **'Smell': **'Hearing': *'Keen Intellect': Ways of Combat Ryū Kata Magical Abilities Dragon Slayer Magic *'Overwhelming Magical Power': **'Magical Aura': (魔力の霊気 Maryoku no Reiki lit. Aura of Magical Power) **'Aura Synthesis' (オーラの合成 Ōra no Gōsei): **'Second Origin Activation' (二原解放, Nigen Kaihō): **'Master Eternano Control': Dual Element Mode Drive Rainbow Inferno Seal Equipment Trivia Quotes * Category:Dragon Slayer Category:Characters Category:Dark Mage Category:Draconus Family Member Category:Third Generation Dragon Slayer